


Lenka's SteveTonyTober drabbles

by LenkaVittoriaElisse16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drawing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobia, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Mixed Media, One Shot Collection, Presumed Dead, Safe Haven, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenkaVittoriaElisse16/pseuds/LenkaVittoriaElisse16
Summary: A collection of short SteveTony drabbles and drawings.Each chapter has its own tags and summary, so please make sure to read them first. I will only tag major themes in this fic.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28





	1. Prompt list

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list for the month


	2. 1: Safety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite having the best body guards his whole life, Anthony Edward Stark, never truly felt safe.  
> Until he does.  
> Steve Rogers is safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Gen
> 
> Tags: Emotional Hurt/ Comfort, Cuddling, Safety

Day 1: Safety

Tony knows he is safe.  
Why shouldn't he be?  
There are guards outside his mansion,  
There are guards everywhere in the Stark Tower.  
When he goes out publicly, he is always surrounded by bodyguards.

Tony knows he is safe.  
He is Iron Man, the superhero who saves the world.  
His best friend is a superhero too.  
He knows that Rhodey is always at his side.  
He is part of SHIELD's elite team of unique people.  
The Avengers are invincible, no matter who the villains are.

Yet...

Despite all this,  
Tony still doesn't feel safe.

Every day, he feels like walking on a tightrope.  
Lots of demands, Lots of threats

Any day, he fights monsters who all suddenly came out of nowhere:  
monsters who come from distant planets,  
monsters who come from his own company.

No place is safe for Anthony Edward Stark.  
Everyone wanted a piece of him.  
Everyone wanted him gone.

Except...

Tony always was a fan of Captain America.   
He had Captain America merchandise while growing up.  
When he is scared of the dark, he had a Captain America teddy bear that would guard him through the night.  
And when it was time to go to boarding school, he wore all of his captain America shirts to feel a bit braver.

When he gets a bruise on his eye due to a fight,  
When he needed something to comfort him,  
when he needed warmth,  
His Captain America mug was always there to provide him comfort,  
warmth... whether it may be in the form of coffee or hot cocoa.

It always works.

Everyone wants a piece of him.  
Everyone wanted him gone.

Except for Steve.

When Steve is around, Tony feels safe.  
Maybe it's because he is Captain America?

But no, Steve is different from Captain America.  
He is his own person when he is not on duty.  
Steve is not brash, Steve is not loud.

He is a gentle soul.  
Somebody who always checks on Tony...

Have you eaten?  
Have you slept well?  
How's your day?  
Is anything bothering you?

And sometimes, Tony would be annoyed by all of those questions.  
But they did kinda fell into a routine.

Have you eaten?  
Coffee  
Have you slept well?  
Nightmares.  
How's your day?  
Pepper lets me review a bunch of stuff.  
Is anything bothering you?  
You.

Until...

Have you eaten?  
Coffee.  
I've made some Omelette and toast, they're on the counter.  
Thanks.  
Have you slept well?  
No, maybe I could sleep in your room?  
Sure. You're always welcome, Tony.  
How's your day?  
Pepper bothers me.  
Tony, you have to take her requests seriously.  
Ok, ok, you win.  
Is anything bothering you?  
Hmmm... none at the moment.  
You sure?  
Of course, you're here.

Sometimes, when Tony's brain go noisy at night and insomnia kicks in,  
He would only stare into Steve's sleeping face at night.

He loves Steve's warmth.  
He loves to hear Steve breathing.  
He scoots in closer under the thick blankets of their shared bed.  
He loves to hear Steve's heart beating.

It's safe...

Everything's ok.  
Everything's alright.

Steve's here.  
Tony feels safe.

"Tony?" Steve says.  
"I'm here, Steve, I'm here."

What Tony doesn't know is that Steve feels the same way about him too.

Tony is home.  
Tony is safety.

They cuddle and go back to sleep.


	3. 2: Light

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve strolls down NYC's streets on his motorbike and takes a trip down memory lane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Gen
> 
> Tags: Angst, Wistful, Saudade, presumed dead, before Endgame

Growing up, Steve never thought much about the concept of lighting in general. Though he was thankful for light bulbs, it wasn't something he would associate anything with. Sure, they give off a soft golden hue throughout the night, which allowed him to roam the streets with Bucky or maybe read a book for his mom. Nevertheless, it never gave him much sentiment.

Dim incandescent bulbs were always a staple, whether in NYC or in England or Germany. The lights were pretty uniform, whether you are at camp or at a social gathering. They have always been orange, golden, or yellow.

Until

The year is 2018, and Steve saw different lights littered across the dark cityscape. Brooklyn looked so different when the night is even more bustling than the day. 

Steve could remember the day he discovered that lights have different colors now, some are still golden, but lots are white, pink, green, and blue. It's incredible how things have progressed now that he is living in the future.

And with Tony.

Steve could feel his eyes go blurry with tears. _Tony, where are you?_ He pulls his motorbike over to the lonely sidewalk. Even New York is lifeless now despite the lights.

The snap has affected everyone, and even Steve's friends have now dissolved into dust. And Tony, was he dusted too?

He looks up at one of his favorite buildings in Manhattan. The Stark Tower doesn't look as festive as it was once. In Steve's mind, he tries to capture the moments when the Stark tower used to be his home, where Tony would wait for him to come home.

He looks up once more at the dark landing pad. Tony used to light the runway when he came home.

But that was a long time ago.


	4. 3: Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve notices that his son is afraid of thunderstorms. Tony explains the reason why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Gen
> 
> Tags: Superfamily, Implied A/B/O dynamics, Implied Mpreg Tony, Precious baby Peter Parker, Peter is Steve and Tony's biological child, Comfort, lots of comfort, thunderstorm, fear, Howard's A+ parenting, I wish Jarvis was Tony's dad.

A thunderstorm warning is announced late afternoon in Malibu. Steve sighs;  _ it is Thunderstorm season again. He _ looks over at Peter, who is busy playing with a holographic interactive game on his Starkpad. He once asked Thor, the God of Thunder, if he controlled the earth's seasonal patterns, and Thor said that sometimes he did and sometimes he doesn't. It's hard to tell, really. But Steve is really concerned about his 4-year-old son. 

A couple of months ago, they were training Peter to start staying in his own room. Sometimes, Peter can last the whole night in his bedroom, and sometimes some nights, Peter would instead join his parents in their bedroom.

The thunder rumbles outside, and as expected, little Peter is already trying to climb up his and Tony's bed. Tony gladly welcomes his son in the middle, and Steve would rub Peter soothingly until the child sleeps soundly.

"I can't understand why Peter is scared of thunderstorms, but he isn't afraid when Thor summons lightning with his hammer," Steve whispers to Tony as the thunderstorm continued outside.

"I don't know, but Peter was always scared of the thunder," Tony said. "Y'know even when he didn't know the concept of thunder yet,"

"What do you mean?" Steve asks his husband.

"Well, remember when I had sleepless nights while I was pregnant with him? It was usually during thunderstorms when he wouldn't stay still in the utero,"

"Hmmm yeah, I remembered that one," Steve reminisced the times he gave Tony back massages and rubbed his husband's belly to soothe the hyperactive child. "But it never occurred to me that it was the thunderstorms,"

"Yeah, and he always calms down when the storm ceases and when he hears your soothing voice," Tony says. "Also, when he was a baby, did you notice that he was fussier during the monsoon season?"

"Now that you mention that, there seems to be a pattern, but how can he be afraid of thunderstorms when he doesn't seem to have a reason to?" Steve threads the question carefully, saying it out loud, felt dumb. He looks at his son, who has snuggled his face onto Tony's chest. "I mean, sometimes phobias are born out of bad events that happen to you, right?"

"Steve," Tony says, "Not all phobias are acquired, sometimes they could be passed on,"

Steve blinks and takes a moment to absorb the information. "So does that mean..."

A pause. 

Tony takes a breath and looks at his sleeping son. "When I was a kid, I was scared of thunderstorms. Terribly frightened of them that I would frequently hide in the closet. Sometimes, I would even get my blanket and sleep there... My dad said that Stark men are made of Iron and that I was a sissy for being afraid of something so trivial. And then, Jarvis would usually find me inside the closet in the morning, and give me some hot chocolate milk. 

"I think Jarvis soon came to realize I was afraid of thunderstorms without even me telling him. He could be quite perceptive at times and made me feel safe. So, during thunderstorms, he would accompany me in my room until the rain ceases, and everything grows quiet again."

A roll of thunderclaps rumbles from the outside, making Peter wince a bit. Steve gives him a comforting rub, reassuring his son that he is here, and Peter relaxes under his touch.

Tony continues his story, "of course, I outgrew it. So, I think Peter would be like me. He will eventually outgrow this irrational fear, especially he has you, he has us." Tony tells his husband in a soft whisper.

Steve gives Peter a kiss on the head and reaches out for Tony's hand. "Yes, Tony, he has us."


	5. 4: Armour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If only the armor could speak, it would tell you the most remarkable love story it has ever witnessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Gen
> 
> Tags: Gladiator AU, Gladiator Steve, Blacksmith Tony

There is an armor in a museum in Italy. 

The museum's curator would spit out facts about this beautifully handcrafted suit:

Made in Rome circa 70 BC, with materials of bronze, wood, and leather, carefully constructed to withstand attacks from the opponent. The armor was worn by the famous gladiator Stephanos and forged by a master blacksmith Antonius.

But aside from those facts, 

If only the armor could speak... it'll tell you of the tale of how it was born. The armor would say to you that it was painstakingly created by Antonius, the son of a wealthy inventor at that time. Antonius, the armor would say, made the best armor ever worn by a gladiator at that time. And it (the armor) is dedicated to a young attractive Stephanos, a slave who became a gladiator to fight for his freedom.

Whenever people would look at the armor, they would fantasize about the glorious battles it has witnessed. But if only the armor could speak, it would tell you how Antonius wept as he reinforced the armor's security features because he was afraid that Stephanos might die as he faced off the so-called "Mad Titan" gladiator known as Thanos.

If only the armor could speak, it would tell you how Stephanos struggled to kill the mad titan and win his freedom later that day. Despite all the festivity that surrounded his victory, he chose to kneel in front of Antonius, as a free man, seeking Antonius' hand in marriage.

If only the armor could speak, it would tell you how it witnessed a bountiful marriage that happened afterward.


	6. 5: Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saying goodbye to Steve gets harder, every passing of the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Gen
> 
> Tags: Bird-person Steve, Mermaid Tony, interspecies romance, secret affair

Tony looks at his lover's back.

Steve's skin has always been pale like white sandy beaches and limestones; His hair was golden like that of the sun. Tony's fingers trail over his lover's back. They had specks of freckles on them. Tony thought of them as constellations.

Tony remembers the night sky. How bright the full moon was that its magic had helped them reunite. Only in the full moon, they could shed their animalistic qualities and be like the humans who roam the earth.

His fingers trail lower until he felt it like a stubble beneath his fingertips.

He knows what is bound to happen soon.

_ The pain of separation. _

"Good Morning, love," Steve stirs awake from his sleep. Tony cups his face, and they both got closer to give each other languid morning kisses, savoring each moment.

"Good Morning Steve," Tony says.

_ Maybe today is goodbye. _

Tony finds himself at the shore now, and Steve was ready to take flight away from him.

The earlier stubble beneath Tony's touch was Steve's feathers that had now grown back to its full size. Steve has always been part of the proud bird people who took pride in their race and have asserted themselves superior to the other creatures in the forest. And Tony indeed loved him in all his glory, especially when he stretches out his broad wings that looked like that of an eagle: So majestic, so powerful.

"You are staring Tony," Steve said when he stretched out his wings, ready for flight. However, there seems to be a heaviness in his tone too. Tony thinks that Steve must have felt the same way too.

"I just... I just..." Tony stammers. This is already getting too much to bear. Sometimes meeting once a month under the full moon isn't enough anymore. There has to be a more permanent solution to this, but does that mean? "I have been thinking Steve," he says.

Steve relaxes his wings as he walks over to Tony and presses his forehead against his lover's. The sound of the waves crashing to shore has been calling out to Tony since this morning.

"I want you to stay," Tony whispers. "But I know that you can't."

"I can't..." Steve confirms.

"No, you can't..." Tony resigns.

"But, if there's a way to remain human, I would do it to spend an eternity with you," Steve says as he kisses Tony's mouth gently.

"But Steve... your people need you," Tony protests.

"And I need you, Tony,"

Tony wanted to kiss Steve badly, yet he could feel his legs go limp under him. He holds on to Steve, and Steve lowers him down. The ocean is claiming him again. His red and gold scales are back, and his dry flippers needed saltwater too.

Tony sighs. His romance with Steve was doomed from the very start, yet he was an idiot for trying to pursue it.

"Tony, we would be together, once we find the red witch who can provide us an elixir to remain human," Steve reassures as he rubbed his hands over Tony's arms as if trying to shake him to believe him. "We could finally be ourselves, together and happy."

Tony stares into Steve's blue eyes. He is ready to trade off his fins for a pair of human legs. 


	7. 6 and 7: Fight and Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony vents out on Rhodey, Steve cries on Bucky's shoulder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Gen
> 
> Tags: Misunderstandings, drawing, doodle


	8. 8: Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Titanic AU  
> Howard joins the search party in hopes that his son had survived the sinking of the Titanic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated: Teen
> 
> Tags: MCD, Homophobia, Howard's A+ parenting
> 
> Inspired by: [THIS DRAWING](https://twitter.com/tunastork/status/1317495097185820673?s=20)
> 
> You should check it out and shower the creator with feels because I had feels for that art!

Howard Stark volunteered along with the other constables in search of Tony. There was a slim chance, a slight chance that his son may have survived the Titanic, but if he's dead... Howard sighed. After all, Tony was a Stark and therefore needed to be given a proper burial. Even if he never had the best relationship with his 19-year-old. Also, Howard didn't want to admit it, but tonight, a mental image of Tony kissing the poor artist on the deck flashed through his mind making his blood boil once more...

A Disgrace.

Maybe that's why God decided to sink the ship tonight. To cleanse his son's sins of his relations with fellow men, let alone that starving con-man, Steve Rogers.

Howard huffed the last of his cigar as their small lifeboat rowed past frozen bodies scattered in the Atlantic. Howard gazed up into the sky; the cloudless night sky mocked him with stars shining ever so brightly down at him.  _ Where is your greatest possession? _

Howard had always planned Tony to marry the rich heiress, Sunset Bain, whose father owned a large New York company. Perhaps, if Tony  _ indeed fancied women _ , he wouldn't be so difficult. Despite Sunset's beauty, his son chose to associate himself with...

Howard tried to calm himself by taking a deep breath and tossing the tobacco into the icy waters. He waved his flashlight around in hopes that he could find his son amidst the dead. After a few minutes, Howard spots a body with his son's likeness, lying atop the door frame. He orders the rescue party to get closer, and closer inspection revealed that it was indeed the heir to Stark company. Howard stared into the glazed eyes of his son. Tony had died of Hypothermia alongside his lover, whom he has locked hands with even in death.

"Get his body! Get my son's body!" Howard ordered, "Get him away from that filthy man!"

The constables tried to pry Tony's hand away from Steve's, but it wouldn't budge.

"Sir!" one of them said. "They're locked together. It's impossible!"

"Try harder!" Howard roared.

And the men did as they were told in vain, but they couldn't tear the two bodies apart. They had to hurry, though; the temperature was dropping fast. 

"Sir! It's impossible, they are locked together! You would need a hatchet to separate these two!" another constable shouted at Howard. 

Enraged, Howard tried to lean forward, almost capsizing their boat in the process. The two rescuers with him had to stop him from falling into the frozen waters. 

However, the movement had caused Tony's body to slip from the piece of wood and sink together with his lover's body.

Howard gave an agonized scream. 

Even in death, Tony still managed to find a way to shove a middle finger in front of his father's face. 

Howard could never own Tony.

.

.

.

_ "You jump, I jump, remember?"  _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_ "Steve?" Tony says as he scoots over his lover, whose eyes are starting to droop from the cold. _

_ "Sing me a song, my darling," he answers, his voice barely audible... _

_ Tony clears his throat and kisses Steve's knuckles... he looks at bright stars twinkling down on them. _

_ "Come Josephine in my flying machine _

_ Going up she goes _

_ Up she goes... _

_ In the air she goes..." _


End file.
